babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Narn Homeworld
Narn (also known as the Narn Homeworld or Narn PrimeThe Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM)) was the homeworld of the Narn race and the centre of the Narn Regime, located in Sector 160. Its day is 31 standard hours long and takes 446 days (Earth Standard Time) to orbit its star. Overview Though by the Third Age, two Centauri occupations and an orbital bombardment left Narn a dry, desolate planet it was once much more hospitable. Orbiting a red giant star, Narn was a world similar in many ways to Earth, with an equivalent gravity and atmosphere it was host to large area of lush forest with several major deserts and a large ocean in the equatorial regions.The Official Babylon 5 Magazine: Volume 1, Issue #3 (Nov 1997) - Page 26 (A Brief History of Narn) The region known as the southern frontier, a remote, underdeveloped region was particularly exploited before and after the Centauri Occupations and in 2258 was hit by severe famine, made all the worse because of the planet's already depleted resources.Signs and Portents The planet is less than a day's journey from the Epsilon System by hyperspace.And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place Notable Locations Image:Narnfortress01.jpg|A Narn resistance stronghold. Image:NarnPalace01.jpg|Centauri Palace on Narn. Image:NarnRuins01.jpg|Ruins of Narn. * G'Kamazad: Capital city of Narn up until the Second Centauri Occupation of Narn and the hometown of G'Kar and his family. * Moxtoke: The New Capital city of Narn following the Second Centauri Occupation. In 2269 there was still extensive construction work under way by contractors from Zhabar, Pak'ma, Earth, Brakir as well as local labour.True Seeker (Short Story) * G'Quan Mountain: One of the holiest places for the followers of G'Quan, for whom the mountain is obviously named, a ritual involving the G'Quan Eth plants needed to be performed by the faithful during an exact moment of the Days of G'Quan, when the first rays of sunlight appeared over the mountain. * Drakshoth: Birth city of Na'Toth.Babylon 5 Season 2 DVD: Disc 6 - The Universe of Babylon 5 (Na'Toth's personnel file) * Talree: A narrow peninsula on the continent of Var. According to the Book of G'Quan this was the place where G'Quan Soup originated. *'Var': One of Narn's continents and the location of the Talree peninsula. History During the First Shadow War, the Shadows came to Narn and set up a base on one of the southern continents, taking little interest in the native Narns. Their presence however was deeply felt by the Narn "mindwalkers" and the Shadows took steps to wipe them out, lest they become a threat. However the last of the mindwalkers, lead by G'Quan and with the support of G'Lan and a number of other such beings drove the Shadows out, forcing them to abandon their base.JMS post on CIS - 3/21/1996 7:53:00 AMJMS post on CIS - 3/22/1996 5:41:00 PMMatters of HonorShip of Tears In 2109 the Centauri Republic invaded the Narn Homeworld. Initially welcomed by the Narns with open arms, the Centauri quickly took advantage of the technological superiority to enslave the population and began strip mining the planet's resources, devastating the planet's ecology and slowly turned the once green and verdant world into a dry, red, dust ravaged planet.And Now For a Word - G'kar described the history of the occupation which began 150 years ago Though the Centauri were eventually driven off after a century of attrition and resistance in 2231, the new Narn Regime, eager to establish itself continued the exploitation the Centauri began, with outbreaks of regional famine still a persistent problem.Signs and Portents Despite this, by 2258 restoration projects successful in restoring a few areas of forest land.Midnight on the Firing Line thumb|Narn being [[Assault on Narn|bombarded by Centauri Mass drivers.|left]] At the end of the Narn-Centauri War of 2259, the Centauri mounted a devastating frontal assault on Narn, using mass drivers to pluck asteroids out of near orbit and hurling them at the planet surface. The bombardment lasted four days before the Regime officially surrendered, though the result on the ground was that of utter devastation. Whole cities were destroyed, five million killed in just the first few minutes of the attack, the planetary infrastructure was ruined cutting off power, water, food shipments, medical treatment across the globe.The Long, Twilight StruggleA Tragedy of Telepaths The impacts themselves kicked up so much dust and material into the upper atmosphere that the overall climate dropped drastically with the wind blowing almost constantly for years afterwards as all the particulate matter to drift back down out of the atmosphere. The effects were also felt thought the already depleted biosphere as the few remaining large animal species such as the Val were left critically endangered with only only the avian species seeming to flourish in the changed environment.Coda for Human and Narn in B Flat Though in 2261 the Centauri again withdrew, the damage was done. However after the Narn Regime joined the Interstellar Alliance, Minbari technology in the form of huge atmosphere purifiers were presented to the Narn by Entil'Zha Delenn, which by 2269 had helped to clear most of the particulate matter from the atmosphere. Still enough of the dust particles remained in the sky overhead as to produce a beautiful sunset, which served as a constant reminder of the past atrocities.True Seeker (Short Story) Lifeforms thumb|G'Kar's father hanging from a Jalwah tree on Narn During the First Centauri Occupation of Narn, many native plants and animals were either exterminated, supplanted with Centauri crops and livestock or even taken away to be grown/raised on off-world colonies. As a result, Narn's ecosystem became a mix of both indigenous and alien lifeforms.Dining on Babylon 5 * Narn: Sentient bipedal humanoids (dominant lifeforms.) * Alba: An edible plant that produces an aromatic frond similar to Earth bay leaf. * Breen: A domesticated animal whose meat tastes identical to Earth beef and is the primary ingredient in a dish of the same name. * Dar: Herd animals, also found in the G'Quan mountain range. * G'Quan Eth: A small plant of great religious significance and the very symbol of faith for the followers of G'Quan.By Any Means Necessary * Gaiola: An edible tuber-like plant whose root is used as a spice similar to Earth ginger. * Gollif An edible fleshy fungus-like organism, with similar culinary properties to an Earth open cup mushroom. * Grout: A domesticated animal, similar in taste and appearance to Earth swine.The Parliament of Dreams thumb|A pair of K'Wan. * Jalwah : A tree from which Jala is made.And Now For a WordJMS post on AOL - 3/13/1996 10:55:00 AMDust to Dust * K'Wan: A small crayfish-like creature. * Klaga: A tree whose bark is used as a spice with a flavour similar to Earth cinnamon. * Leeb: A domesticated bovine-like creature, originally from Centauri Prime. * On'Vik: Vicious predator, often found in the G'Quan mountain range.Coda for Human and Narn in B Flat * Polbi: An edible plant that produces seeds similar to those of the Earth mustard plant. * Ruti pod: Originally from Centauri Prime, ruti pods are from a vegetable-like plant similar to an Earth potato. Centauri grown ruti pods are noted for their distinctive crimson colouring. * Spoo: A creature imported by the Centauri, it has nevertheless become very popular and is preferably served fresh on Narn. [[Ambassador G'Kar preparing a Grout head for his dinner.|thumb]] * Strew-tree: A succulent plant that grow in aerated, gravel soil. Distinguishable by their long twisted branches tipped with glowing purple flowers, they are sometimes used as decorative climbing plants on the outer walls of P’lazzos.True Seeker (Short Story) * Swoz: An edible plant with a taste similar to Earth garlic. * Turok: A plant that produces edible seeds similar to Earth groundnut. * Wyqlat: An edible plant similar to Earth spinach. * Zoolow: A blotchy-skinned and ill-tempered fish-like creature that is difficult to catch and traditionally served raw. References Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds Category:Centauri Republic colonies